


The chat fic no one needed

by Lol_bnhalover



Series: Bnha X aphmau [2]
Category: aphmau-fandom, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Chatting & Messaging, Genderfluid Character, Help a gurl out, Idk meme, Memes, Midoriya Izuku Swears, Multi, My First chat fic, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Shinsou Hitoshi Replaces Mineta Minoru, Trans Character, Trans Midoriya Izuku, What Have I Done, im lost, this is just fluff and crack
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-28
Updated: 2019-05-13
Packaged: 2019-07-03 17:59:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 3,867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15824064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lol_bnhalover/pseuds/Lol_bnhalover
Summary: katsukillwhy the fuck is my blowing up my phone?!?golden girlcheck ur quirk katsukatsukillwhat the fuck did you say to meangel has logged onangelOoOoh!im gonna have to give my crown to ma girl kawaii bitchgoLden girl's name has been changed to kawaii bitchkawaii~bitchi feel like i should be mad but i cant





	1. Kc is mean

**Author's Note:**

> IDK  
> This is bnha and aphmau so that's where kawaii chan comes from  
> you can read my other bnha X aphmau story [here](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15736539)

**cookie-cat** added 18 people to untitled chat

**cookie-cat** changed the chat name to class 1-a chat  

**Friday**

**1:30am**

 

**cookie-cat**

kawaii~chan wanted to make a chat so everyone could talk!

 

_ midoriyeet has logged on _

_ sliding into ur dm has logged on _

_ icy hoe has logged on _

_ Iida has logged on _

_ up beat has logged on _

**mioriyeet**

thanks kc but you know u could just talk normal in text?

 

**cookie-cat**

i know

thank you izu-kun

 

**Sliding into your dm**

wow kc didn't think u had it in ya

btw thanks for the chat

 

**Iida**

this is a wonderful idea Kawaii~chan!

 

**sparky**

i love these chat names @ **mioryeet** really deku?

 

**midoriyeet**

really

 

**icy hoe**

what is this for?

 

**cookie-cat**

just so we can talk

 

**icy hoe**

we live together?

 

**cookie-cat**

and? i love my bed thank you very much

 

**icy hoe**

you right, you right 

 

**cookie-cat** changed their name to golden girl

 

**golden girl**

please for the love of god don't fight

 

**sparky**

u ask for to much

 

**golden girl**

well ok then

 

**katsukill**

why the fuck are u blowing up my phone?!?

 

**golden girl**

check ur quirk katsu

 

**katsukill**

what the fuck did you say to me

 

_ angel has logged on _

_ MoMo has logged on _

_ invisabitch has logged on _

_ flex tape has logged on _

 

**angel**

OoOoh!

im gonna have to give my crown to ma girl kawaii bitch

 

**goLden girl's** name has been changed to kawaii bitch

 

**kawaii~bitch**

i feel like i should be mad but i cant

 

**invisabitch**

now we're twin's

 

**katsukill**

up your shut

 

**kawaii~bitch**

Katsuki? memeing? its more likely than you think

 

**sparky**

get your free pc check today

 

_ hard boi has logged on _

 

**hard boi**

Bakubro and kc just memed? what is happening?

 

**flex tape**

bakugou memes all the time

idk about kc tho

 

**katsukill**

nana is a living meme

 

**MoMo**

who is 'nana'?

 

**kawaii~bitch**

hello momo-san!

 

**sliding into ur dm**

nana?!? where the hell did that come from?

 

**flex tape**

why is it midor and kc have nice nicknames but everyone else has name that describe physical features?

 

**midoriyeet**

he like's us more

 

**katsukill**

I fucking hate all of you

 

**kawaii~bitch**

u love us to bits

 

**sparky**

aww goals

 

_ katsukill has left class 1-a chat _

_ kawaii~bitch has added katsukill to class _

 

**midoriyeet**

don't leave us kacchan

 

**katsukill**

fuck you

 

_ katsukill has left class 1-a chat _

_ midoriyeet has changed the chat to 'class 1 g(A)y' _

_ Midoriyeet has added katsukill to class 1 g(A)y _

 

**katsukill**

leave me the fuck alone

 

**midoryeet**

_ kacchan don't leave meeeee~ _

 

**katsukill**

oh my fucking god fine

 

**kawaii~bitch**

yay

 

**Angel**

#wipped

 

**katsukill**

shut your fuck

 

**up beat**

hey i love u not all but, Its 2 am

 

**Iida**

I agree you should all go to sleep

 

_ Midoriyeet's name has been changed to cinnamon bun _

 

**SINammon bun**

Iida why are u even awake?

BTW thanks for the name

 

**Iida**

my phone woke me up, but nonetheless you should go to sleep

 

**SINammon bun**

sleep?who she?

 

**Angel**

Deku! u need sleep

 

**SINammon bun**

no 

but I will get off chat 

 

**SINammon bun** has logged off

 

**kawaii~bitch**

@katsukill let's go to izu's room and have a group cuddle 

_ kawaii~bitch has logged off _

_ katsukill has logged off _

_ icy hoe has logged off _

_ Iida has logged off _

_ angel has logged off _

_ flex tape has logged off _

 

**sliding into ur dm**

don't do anything I wouldn't do

 

_ invisabitch has logged off _

_ sliding into ur dm has logged off _

_ MoMo has logged off _

_ up beat has logged off _


	2. u asked 4, 20 u get 20

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ok so I'm very clueless on things  
> I'm not funny, like at all  
> if there is anything you'd like to see please tell me  
> if you'd like to see my other ahpmau X bnha story [click here](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15736539)

_kawaii~bitch has logged on_

 

**kawaii~bitch**

ok so there is a problem @everyone

 

_katsukill has logged on_

_up beat has logged on_

_MoMo has logged on_

_bird has logged on_

_icy hoe has logged on_

_SINammon has logged on_

_flex tape has logged on_

_sparky has logged on_

_sliding into ur Dm has logged on_

_invisabitch has logged on_

_Iida has logged on_

_angel has logged on_

_hard boi has logged on_

 

 **sliding into ur Dm's** name has been changed to pinkQueen

 

**birb**

what is it?

 

**kawaii~bitch**

UGH! aizawa said that we shouldn't leave grape bitch out of the chat and that if there wasn't 20 people in the chat when he got here he would shut the chat

 

**invisabitch**

Well fuck

 

**up beat**

there is no way we're adding him to this chat

 

**Iida**

well he is part of our class

 

**hard boi**

no he's not

 

**SINammon**

if it's 20 he wants it's 20 he'll get

 

_SINammon added what's sleep too class 1 gAy_

 

**what's sleep**

what in the..

 

**sparky**

hell

 

**kawaii bitch**

who? ya know what I don't care

 

 **what's sleep's** name has been changed to bestest purple boi

 

 **SINammon** changed their name to bestest green boi

 

**bestest green boi**

It's shinsou!!!!

 

**bestest purple boi**

why in the world am I here

 

**MoMo**

it works I guess

 

 **I hate this family** added themself to class 1 gAy

 

**I hate this family**

really kc

 

**Kawaii bitch**

u said 20 people there's 20 people

 

**I hate this family**

shut

 

**bestest green boi**

shinsou and I are twins now

 

**angel**

too pure for Me I can't

 

**icy hoe**

i smell cookies

 

_sugar Daddy has logged on_

 

**sugar daddy**

me and kc made chocolate cookies

 

**icy hoe**

_zoom_

 

**katsukill**

this bitch just zoomed

 

**bestest green boi**

anything for chocolate

 

**suger daddy**

ToDoRoKi WhY?!!!?

 

birb

what now

 

**kawaii bitch**

he came grabbed a handful of cookies and dipped

 

**bestest green boi**

todo you motherfluffer get back here

 

**flex tape**

puff motherfluffer

 

**sparky**

midoriyas just takeled todo to the groud

 

**up beat**

it be like that

 

**Iida**

we should all study for the test tomorrow

 

**sparky**

the what?

 

**pinkQueen**

fuckfuckfuck

 

**flex tape**

anyone up for a group study?!?!

 

**MoMo**

I guess

 

**pinkQueen**

Y E S

 

**bestest green boi**

me and Uraraka are coming

 

**hard boi**

bakubro and I are on our way

 

**I hate this family**

well you better start now

  
_I hate this family has closed "_ **class 1 gAy** _" for 12 hours_


	3. salt & pepper dinner

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Boom bitch  
> And there was this guy who was just sitting there and his kids were running around and his hand was shaking. And as the 4th play fades out.
> 
> Acid queen  
> Its dead quiet
> 
> Tiny  
> "Bwa Bwa what's new pussycat"
> 
> Classrmom  
> The guy screams "god, i hate this song!!!" and slams his hand on the table and silverware goes everywhere. it was fantastic

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is a bit longer cuz i put in a bit more effort 
> 
> chat names
> 
> Up beat = jiro  
> Iida = Iida  
> Bestest green boi = midoriya  
> Icy hoe = todoroki  
> Kawaii bitch = kawaii chan or nana  
> Pepe = tsuyu  
> angel = uraraka  
> Hard boi = kirishima  
> katsukill = bakugou  
> MoMo = yaoyorozu  
> pinkQueen = mina  
> Flex tape = sero  
> twink(le) = aoyama  
> Snow white = koda(that's how you spell his name, its on the wiki)  
> Sugar daddy = sato  
> sparky = kaminari  
> arms = shoji  
> Birb = Tokoyami  
> UnoCme = toru  
> tail(s)= ojiro
> 
> Bedrest purple boi = shinsou  
> I hate this family = aizawa

 

**_3:30pm_ **

 

 **_robot gir_ ** _l has added themself to class 1 gAy_

 **_robot girl_ ** _has updated the chart room_

 **_robot girl_ ** _has left class 1 gAy_

 

**up beat**

who in the world was that

 

**bestest green boi**

oh that was just mi updating the chat

now we can see who changes this and we don't have to see people logging on

 

**Iida**

Tell her I said thank you!

 

**best green boi**

ok

 

_Pinky changed up beat name to bASS_

 

**bASS**

thank you nice to see the update working

 

**kawaii bitch**

yeah it time we change names anyway

 

_kawaii bitch changed MoMo's name to class mom_

_kawaii bitch changed Iida's name to Sonic_

_kawaii bitch changed katsukill's name to boom bitch_

_kawaii bitch changed sparky name to Pokemon_

_kawaii bitch changed icy hoe name to Canada flag_

_kawaii bitch changed bestest purple boi's name to I've already been awake_

_kawaii bitch changed pinkQueen's name to the acid queen_

 

**kawaii bitch**

mina help me out

 

**acid queen**

I got you girl

 

_acid queen changed angel's name to screw gravity_

_acid queen changed flex tape's name to office desk_

_acid queen changed invsabitch's name to UnoCme_

_acid queen changed koda's name to snow white_

_acid queen changed arms's name to handy_

_acid queen changed sugar daddy's name to baker_

 

**acid queen**

all done!

 

**sonic**

I do not see why you changed my name.

 

**kawaii bitch**

it fits

 

**I hate this family**

**@everyone** mineta has been expelled and we will be adding a new student in his place

 

**pepe**

oh my Lord I'm so fucking happy

 

**screw gravity**

my skin is clear, my crops are watered and my dorms are safe

 

**Iida**

do we know who's gonna replace him

 

**I hate this family**

I think it's shinsou

 

**I've already been awake**

oh?!?!

 

**bestest green boi**

what even happened?

do I even want to know

 

**pokemon**

no, no you don't

 

**hard boi**

there you are bro

where have you been?

 

**bASS**

yeah your usually more active

 

**pokemon**

yeah I'm fine I just..

 

**office desk**

dude something's wrong

 

**class mom**

if you don't want to tell us that's fine but just know we're here for you

 

**acid queen**

yeah we'd kick someone's as 4 u

 

**pokemon**

aww guy thx (^~^)

 

**pokemon**

ok guy look.. I'm trans male

 

**pokemon**

and the grapest found out

 

**hard boi**

I know where this is going already and I'm not happy

 

**pokemon**

well anyways

I was trying to find my stupid binder cuz It disappeared from the wash

 

**pokemon**

I was walking around seeing if anyone had seen it and guess who I see with it

 

**pokemon**

and of course I'm freaked out so I grabbed it from him and I guess he never seen a binder before cuz he looks at me with a straight face and says

 

**pokemon**

"I've never seen a bra like this, I wonder who's boobs would fit in those. I'd like to feel"

 

**pokemon**

I wanted to puke right then and there. to be fair I wish I had. I punched him in the face and walked away

 

**class mom**

where is he I'm gonna drop kick his ass

 

**bASS**

I'm right behind you

 

**boom bitch**

not if I get him first

 

**pokemon**

that's not even the worst of it

 

**kawaii bitch**

…

 

 **best green bo** i

kawaii chan is gonna kill him no matter what you say so please, continue

 

**pokemon**

I hope she does. Well anyways as I was going back to my room, the little fucker runs up to me. he ends up knocking me down. and because my binder is in. my hands there's no way I could be wearing it. so when I fall, my shirt slides up. then I feel hand on my chest I pushed him off and couldn't help throwing up on his face.

 

_kawaii bitch has gone offline_

 

**sonic**

this makes me really angry

 

_bestest green boi has changed their name to green bean_

 

**green bean**

can I bout him?

 

**pepe**

yes please do that

 

**screw gravity**

kaminari where are u? do you need a hug?

 

**pokemon**

monI'm walking to the school's counselor

 

**Classmom**

I'm glad to me your getting help right away! now if you don't mind I'm gonna go kill the grape bitch

 

**pokemon**

:)

BTW please don't @ me for now

 

_I hate this family changed their name to don't@me_

 

**don't@me**

if you need time off class you don't have to come to class tomorrow

 

**pokemon**

thx bye guys

 

* * *

 

**4:45 pm**

 

_hard boi has changed green bean's name to 1-a king_

_hard boi has changed pepe's name to 1-a queen_

_hard boi has changed pokemon's name to poor child_

_hard boi has changed kawaii bitch's name to cat eyes_

 

**poor child**

sorry for ruining the fun

you guys can still have the goodbye party but I won't be there

 

**class mom**

don't worry you didn't ruin anything

 

**bASS**

we can wait till ur feeling better

 

**poor child**

naw it's fine, I just need some time to myself

 

**screw gravity**

of course, but the moment your feeling better we're having a group cuddle

 

**office desk**

yeah bro

 

**twink(le)**

Hope everything's alright mademoiselle

 

**1-a queen**

kero- i hope you feel better soon

 

**snow white**

≥~≤ wanna cuddle my bunny?

 

**poor child**

really? thank you kouda!

 

**poor child**

could you bring it to my room?

 

**snow white**

d=(´▽｀)=b

 

**cat eyes**

too pure for my poor little heart

 

**hard boi**

oh yeah I wanted to ask you something kc

 

**cat eyes**

huh?

 

**hard boi**

why can't we always see your pupils? I see them when we get in trouble but that's it.

 

**canada flag**

yeah it's never fully there though this was the only time

 

**cat eyes**

their only there when I'm angry. The anger I am, the more they show. I was just really angry

 

**Hard boi**

Oh, ok!

 

**1-a king**

Lets talk about something else

 

**Screw gravity**

Shinsou, wanna come chill with us?

 

**Ive been awake**

Umm sure i guess?

 

**bASS**

Lets go!

 

* * *

 

**8:09pm**

 

_Poor child changed their name to pika-pika_

 

**pika pika**

I need help, theres a test tomorrow

 

_1-a king changed their name to tiny_

 

**Tiny**

Ill help! Gald to see your feeling a little more happier

 

**Classmom**

Yeah i'm happy as well

 

**Classmom**

I'm coming too

 

**Hard boi**

The baku squad is coming of corse

 

**Acid queen**

Where should we study?

 

**Tiny**

Dennys

 

**Classmom**

Why dennys thought?

 

**Tiny**

1)its close

 

**Tiny**

2) i want some good food

 

**Pika pika**

Dennys it is then

 

**Pika pika**

Meet in front of the dorms in 5

 

* * *

 

**9:49pm**

 

**Boom bitch**

I CaNt BreATh

 

**bASS**

Back already?

 

Tiny

Best Study Ever

 

**Boom bitch**

Im still laughing

 

**Classmom**

Yeah, that was amazing

 

**Iida**

What did you do?

 

**Screw gravity**

He already on to you

 

**Pika pika**

Ok so we were at denny's doing our work when we saw there was a jukebox

 

**Hard boi**

It was 3 plays for a dollar, so we put in 7 dollars and put on 21 plays of what's new pussycat

 

**Birb**

What's that?

 

**Tiny**

Don't worry

 

**Classmom**

The thing about when what's new pussycat plays over and over again. It has like a dip in the middle

 

Boom bitch

Like november rains. It like _"oh november rains is over"_ no it's not, there's more

 

**Classmom**

The second time you hear it your first though isn't _oh whats new pussy cats again_ ' its _this song is a lot longer then i remember_

 

**Acid queen**

The third time your thinking _'ok maybe someone's playing what's new pussycat again_

 

**Office desk**

The fourth time your thinking _'wow, someone just played what's new pussycat 4 times or they played it at least twice and it's just a really long song'_

 

Boom bitch

And there was this guy who was just sitting there and his kids were running around and his hand was shaking. And as the 4th play fades out.

 

Acid queen

Its dead quiet

 

**Tiny**

" **Bwa bwa what's new pussycat** "

 

**Classmom**

The guy screams " _god, I hate this song!!!_ " and slams his hand on the table and silverware goes everywhere. it was _fantastic_

 

**Birb**

Ur sceen name does not match what u just said

 

**office desk**

but the thing is kaminari is a genius

 

**Pika pika**

:)

 

**Hard boi**

When we were punching in the " what's new pussycats'"  i put in about 7 when he said "lets put in one it not unusual"

 

**Classmom**

After 7 what's new pussycat, in a row. The 7th play fades out, its dead quite, then the sweet sound of 'its _not unseal'_

 

**pika pika**

a wave of relief rushed over the room, people were crying tears of joy

 

**boom bitch**

I've never seen so many people happy over a song

 

**1-a queen**

that's amazing

 

**Iida**

what in the world is wrong with you?

 

**tiny**

lots of things Iida

 

**Acid queen**

Anyways the song finally comes to a end

 

**Hard boi**

Its dead quiet

 

**Boom bitch**

**_"baw baw what's new pussycat?"_ **

 

**Pika pika**

People lost their fuckig shit

 

**Office desk**

They couldn't handle it

 

**Classmom**

And the people that worked there were like _"yup, same shit as always"_

 

**Tiny**

They unplug the jukebox after 11 plays

 

**Boom bitch**

we couldn't do the work cuz we were laughing to hard so we left

 

**Acid queen**

And that was the best meal i ever had

 

**Iida**

Im so disappointed right now..

 

**bASS**

Oh no, not the **D** word

 

**Pika pika**

Well imma go to sleep im tired for laughing so much

 

**Iida**

Night everyone

 

**Tiny**

Good night

 

**Classmom**

Good luck for the test

 

**UnoCme**

night!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> if you would like to see anything else please just leave it down below


	4. 「hold」

_**I am sorry to tell you that is fix is on hold.  I don't have access to my computer or tablet. I have no idea when I will be able to update this fic again, but let me assure you that I really enjoy writing for you. I will probably be around Ao3. I'm always open to new ideas. Thank you for your understanding.** _

_**Signing off** _

_**~Monday writes** _


	5. Tumblr

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was brought to you by Tumblr

**_Tiny_ ** _ added _ **_zoom_ ** _ into chat _  
**_Zoom_ ** _ has been given admin abilities _  
**_Zoom_ ** _ has updated the chat room _  
**_Zoom_ ** _ has left  _ **_a mistake_ **

 

**Tiny**

U P D A T E S ! 

 

**boom bitch**

It's three am in the morning why the fuck are you up!?!

 

**Tiny**

IDK

 

**Screw gravity**

Well since it's 3 am. Any 3am stuff?

 

**bASS**

What updates did she make to the chat this time?

 

**Tiny**

Naming is again anonymous

 

**bASS**

Damnit

 

**Pika Pika** is now  **kalamari**

 

**Kalamari**

I like this name better

 

**Tiny**

It's funny and cute

 

**Sleep is for the weak**

Everything is cute to you

 

**Tiny**

Is that a bad thing?

 

**Canada flag**

Of course not

 

**1a queen**

Ugh. It's to late for all your cuteness. Wheres crip Midoriya when we need him?!?

 

**Kawaii bitch**

Please don't summon him. I just wanna sleep! I need sleep

 

**Tiny**

I'm so sorry if we woke you k.c

 

**Kawaii bitch** has silenced chat

 

**Hard boi**

I'll make up for midorbro

 

**Hard boi**

Photo.nope

 

**Classmom**

I'm too tired for this 

 

**Boom bitch**

All of you need to go the fuck to sleep!

 

**Tiny**

There is a test tomorrow

 

**Kalamari**

Fuck sleep I gotta study

 

**bASS**

kaminari? studying?

 

**Tiny**

I can help you if you want kaminari

 

**Kalamari**

Please!!! 

 

**Tiny**

>°∆°> [ ]

 

**Tiny**

Omw

 

**Kalamari**

Thank you so much midor

 

**Tiny**

No prob

 

**1a queen**

You guys are to cute, good night

 

**bASS**

Night

 

**Class mom**

See you in the morning

 

+0+

 

**Screw gravity**

sent  **photo.hand**

I JUST BURNED MY HAND TRYING TO TURN MY LAMP OFF LAMPS SHOULD NOT BE HOT ENOUGH TO GIVE YOU THIRD DIGRE BURNS THE IS BULL SHIT

 

**1a queen**

Well maybe if you went outside and used natural sunlight instead of running your lamp for 13 hours straight this wouldn't happen

 

**Screw gravity**

OH IM SORRY ITS 3:38 AM LET ME JUST WAKE UP THE SUN SO I CAN SIT OUTSIDE WITH MY SKINLESS BURNED HAND AND BASK IN THE GLORY OF NATURAL DAYLIGHT!

 

**Kalamari**

All the shade --[ ]~[ ]

 

**Tiny**

Uraraka are you okay!?

 

**Canada flag**

Need some ice for that burn

 

**bASS**

Oh my Lord I have been blessed with all this tonight

 

**Tiny**

I'm way to sleepy for this good night

 

**Screw gravity**

Night deku! And yeh I could use some ice

 

**Canada flag**

Coming

 

-0-0-

 

**Sonic**

Uraraka are you okay!!! You should not be up that late

 

**Screw gravity**

Yeah I know

 

**Tiny**

I fell asleep on my binder and now I have a big bruise on my face

 

**Boom bitch**

Oh my fucking God you fucking idiot

 

**Canada flag**

Are you okay Midoriya?

 

**UnoCme**

And here we can see gayness at it's finest

 

**Tiny**

Yup I'm fine Shochan!

 

**Canada flag**

Shochan!?

 

**Tiny**

That's the name because your one of my best friends.

 

**Tiny**

Do you not like it?

 

**Canada flag**

N-no it's fine

 

**Canada flag** is now  **disaster gay**

 

**Disaster gay**

True but you shouldn't say it

 

**Screw gravity**

Deku, can u call me ocacochan

 

**Tiny**

Okie dokie

 

**Sonic**

Guys! Classes is about to start put your phones away immediately!

 

**Tiny**

Okay, tnyachn

 

**Boom bitch**

Oh great, you broke glasses

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm writing my other bnha x aphmau story and need ideas, ships, and quirk ideas for the aphmau character that will be in class 1a


	6. TODODOKI

 

**_Sleep is for the weak= Shinsou_ **

**_bASS=_ ** **_Jirou_ **

**_sonic = Iida_ **

**_tiny = Midoriya_ **

**disaster gay** **_= Todoroki_ **

**_Kawaii bitch = kawaii chan or nana_ **

**_1a queen = Tsuyu_ **

**_Screw gravity = Uraraka_ **

**_Hard boi = Kirishima_ **

**_Boom bitch = Bakugou_ **

**_Classmom = yaoyorozu_ **

**_Acid queen = Mina_ **

**_Office desk = Sero_ **

**_twink(le) = Aoyama_ **

**_Snow white = koda(that's how you spell his name, its on the wiki)_ **

**_Baker = Sato_ **

**_Kalamari= Kaminari_ **

**_Handy  = Shoji_ **

**_Birb = Tokoyami_ **

**_UnoCme = Toru_ **

**_tail(s)= Ojiro_ **

 

**_Baker_ **

I'mma say this now @  **disaster gay** do not steal the cookies, me and kc made cookies and cupcakes

 

**Tiny**

I love her cupcakes! Bring me one shouchan, I want one!

 

**Screw gravity**

You need to be some sort of monster to say no, Shouto

 

**Disaster gay**

Of course Midoriya

 

**Tiny**

Izuku

 

**Disaster gay**

What?

 

**Tiny**

Call me izuku

 

**Disaster gay**

Oh. Yeah okay

 

 **Kawaii** **bitch**

Don't u dare burn the kitchen or I will throw out all your soba

 

**Disaster gay**

Oh my God fine just give me the cake so I can give it to izuku

 

**bASS**

Your name is very true

 

**1a queen** is now  **froggy**

 

**Froggy**

Babe come cuddle with me. my heat is broke

 

**Screw gravity**

Comin bae

 

**Acid Queen**

B A B E ? 

 

**bASS**

how long ?

 

**Screw gravity**

2 months almost 3. We wanted to wait a bit

 

**Tiny**

Yay! 

 

**Tiny**

Now Give me something sweet!!!!!

 

**Boom bitch**

You're acting like a brat

 

**Kalamari**

Midoriya are you…….?

 

**Tiny** is now  **chocolate**

 

**Chocolate**

Ugh yes it suuucks

 

**_Hard boi_ **

Umm what sucks? Are you okay? 

 

**Kalamari**

One word for ya

_ Period _

 

**classmom**

Midoriya, are you also transgender

 

**Chocolate**

Yes. I want my cupcake

 

**Disaster gay**

I here open the door

**Kaminari**

Need anything?

 

**Chocolate**

Ugh cramps suck

 

**Sonic**

You should rest up

 

**Classmom**

I can make a heat pack

 

**Tiny**

Please

  
  


**Icy hoe to vending machine**

 

**Icy hoe**

He's sitting in my lap hugging me and eating a cupcake

 

**Vending machine**

You are soooooo gay

 

**Icy hoe**

**Picture**

**[Izuku sitting in Shouto's lap so he is sideways. A vanilla cupcake with blue frosting was half in his mouth]**

 

**Vending machine**

Boi you are fucking dead put your phone down

 

**Class 1 gAy**

 

**Boom bitch**

I just heard something drop and then icy hot say " oh no my potato **"**

 

**Screw gravity**

Wtf Todo

 

**Disaster gay see**

Leave me alone

 

**Kalamari**

**Picture.peg @disater gay** and  **@boom bitch**

**[Kaminari and Midoriya cuddling on the floor with chocolate]**

 

**Chocolate**

Kaminari is my saver

 

 **Disaster** **gay**

Get. away. from. him

 

 **Boom** **bitch**

Sparky I swear to god

 

**bASS**

Kami you son of a bitch

 

 **Kawaii** **bitch**

Oh my Lord you are gone

 

**Sonic**

Do not kill him please you two 

 

 **Boom** **bitch**

When he gets his hands off deku

 

**Kalamari**

Imma give him a message to help ;)

 

**Chocolate**

¬^¬

 

**bASS**

annnnnnd bakugou just blew something up

 

**Chocolate**

Also, Kami showed me a fanfic that said, and I quote, 'bakugou can only show fifty shades of anger' oml I'm gonna Marry this sunshine

 

**Kalamari**

O/////O

 

**Disaster gay**

I'm gonna cut a bitch I swear to god.

 

**Hard boi**

First of all, fifty shades of anger is the best thing i've heard all day, second, Kami u better run because both of them are gonna serve your ass

 

**Kalamari**

Dont worry, Irene just took over his body to flip me off

 

**Boom bitch**

That's what you get!

 

**Chocolate**

Why are shochan and kacchan so upset? Do you guys wanna cuddle too?

 

**Boom bitch**

As if I'd wanna cuddle you!!!

 

**Chocolate**

ÒnÓ 

 

**Screw gravity**

BaKuGoU you made him sad!

 

**Kalamari**

Imma just leave before they actually kill me

 

**Chocolate**

WhY dOeS eVeRyOnE lEaVe Me?

 

**Disaster gay**

I'll cuddle with you izuku

 

**Boom Bitch**

**...**

**Disaster gay** is now **Tododoki**

 

**Chocolate**

I tried to type your name and I typed this and its been with me all day.

 

**Tododoki**

I can't even be mad

 

**Chocolate**

What's worse is it also corrected kacchan's name to Bakugan

 

**Chocolate**

Just, bakugou, bakugoing, bakugone.

 

**Boom Bitch**

…

 

**Tododoki**

i think you killed bakugou

 

**Chocolate**

I'm SO sorry kacchan!

 

**Boom Bitch**

Go ThE fUcK tO sLeEp DeKu

 

**Chocolate**

fine, fine.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading  
> I'm not very good with stuff like this so could help me plz? Just say what you would like to see


End file.
